


Save Me

by K17713_57R1D3R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Possible Self harm as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17713_57R1D3R/pseuds/K17713_57R1D3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by If I Stay.. Go read the book!</p><p>Basically John is in a car accident and it kills his father whilst he has an out-of-body experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Three days. 

That's how long John has been in a coma for. 

Three days ago, everything had been cancelled due to snow, and John was being driven to his (boy)friend's house. Of course, him and his dad were both talking about music, cakes, pranking.. Just the typical Egbert household conversations. John looked out the window before hearing the screeching sound of metal, then everything blacked out. 

When he woke, he saw the car.. Nothing except metal and fire, the snow melting quickly. His dad lay to one side of the road, obviously dead on impact.. And his body.. His body wasn't any better. His clothes were ripped and bloodied and torn.. And his glasses, their lenses were shattered. He could barely see his chest rising and falling, the only sign of life left.

John stood there, watching himself and trying not to freak out. He looked down at himself where he stood, seeing that he looked normal.. But his body, that was far from normal. He looked up again at the sounds of sirens, and people started rushing forward, putting him in the ambulance and speeding off, his dad being put in a body bag and taken elsewhere.

Tears rolled down his face as he watched out the ambulance window, watching his father being taken away. He looked at himself, his breathing slowing as the doctors did everything they could to keep him alive. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he died, but he didn't want to give up until he knew he had a choice.

They got him to the hospital in what seemed like five minutes, and he followed them in. How could he see everything? Of course, he wouldn't have any visitors.. His only remaining family member had just been killed right in front of him.. Why was he still alive? Why couldn't it have been him that was killed on impact? They did surgeries on his body and he sat there in silence for hours.

He looked up when he heard someone yelling about seeing him. It sounded so much like that voice that had calmed him down all those years.. But It couldn't be him, could it? Nobody would have heard about him by now.. Could they?

**Author's Note:**

> Like, rate, whatever if you want more! I'm new to this! <3


End file.
